The Daughter of Neptune
by Sadie Kane Is Awesome
Summary: You need to read this. We're taking a huge risk by doing this, but you need to. Now.
1. Prologue

Look, I didn't want to be a demigod.

Okay, some of you may find that similar to the Percy Jackson series, but it's true. Percy Jackson's world is my life.

[You sound like a really serious fangirl.]

I know, Leo! Okay, yes, I am a fangirl. If only it were that simple...

You might think this is just a fanfiction, a sequel to follow my other one, but-

{You wrote a fanfiction about us without telling us?}

Annabeth, sheesh! Just let me finish my sentence.

{Fine.}

Anyway, like I said, you might think think this is sequel to another fanfiction, but it's true. This is actually what happened to me... to us.

[Yeah.}

Ugh, all of you?

Will you just stop interrupting me?

{Okay.]

You just insulted an entire fandom...


	2. I Battle With A Pen

This is the city where I met my first monster. A Cyclopes.

"So," he growled, "you've figured it out, have you?"

I had just told him he only had one eye.

"Y-yes." I said. Oh, there may have been _one _little fact I overlooked: I was 12.

[Same age as me.]

Be quiet, Seaweed Brain!

Back to the story.

"Oh, don't be scared, demigod." His breath-well, let me just put it this way: If you've ever smelled a pile of horse manure left at the bottom of a landfill, you might be close to smelling his breath. "Gaea will love you."

"You have a sick idea of love."

He laughed-a grinding noise that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. "Catch!" He called, and threw a ballpoint pen.

I caught just before it reached the ground.

"A pen?" I asked. "A PEN?"


	3. I Meet The Boy On Fire

He grinned. Evilly. "Yes, demigod. A pen."

I uncapped it.

_Shing!_

A dagger came out. There were letters on it. They spelled only one word:

_Stethi._

Ancient Greek for _stop._

"Ego occidam te mihi calamus!" I yelled.

I stopped. I had said, _"I will kill you with my pen!"_

"What-"

The Cyclops laughed again.

I didn't miss my next stroke.

. . .

I ran away from the school that day. 3 months later, I bumped into someone while looking over my shoulder, running, for more monsters. I fell. I had been running for quite a bit now. By this time, I was closer to Beverly Hills. "Ow!" I said, brushing the dirt off me as I got up. "Watch where you're going, will you?"

"Sheesh, lady!" said the person. "I can walk where I want to! Great, monsters, and now this."

"Wait," I said. "Did you say monsters?"

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

I studied the person closer. They were a little Latino, with a mop of curly hair. A boy.

"Hi. I'm Rachel," I said, sticking out my hand.

He shook it.

"Leo Valdez."

"Ow!" I pulled my hand away from his quickly. His hand was... warm. And not normal warm. Like...fire.

He looked at me funny. "So... you want to be come monster-killing partners?"

"Sure," I say.

But neither of us guessed it wouldn't last that long.


	4. I Fight With Yard Supplies

Leo and I were sleeping in an abandoned storage shed when something hit the roof. It sounded like talons.

"Leo?" I whispered. I shook him.

"Uhhh..." he muttered in his sleep. He was tapping out a strange rhythm:

Two dots, dot-dash-dot-dot, dash-dash-dash, dot-dot-dot-dash, dot, dash-dot-dash-dash, dash-dash-dash, dot-dot-dash.

Even though I had never told him, I understood what it meant:

_I love you._

_Boom._

"LEO! WAKE UP!" I yelled.

"What? What is it?"

Then a Fury crashed through the roof.

"AHHHHH!" Leo yelled.

I rolled my eyes. "God, Leo, you are such a girl."

"Don't roll your sassy blue eyes at me!"

"I think we have more to worry about at the moment."

_Flashback_

_I remembered reading the Percy Jackson series. Reading about Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. Reading about Mrs. Dodds. But it was starting to slip away..._

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another roll of the eyes.

The Fury lunged at me.

"Leo, attack it!" I yelled.

He grabbed a plastic rake.

"Back! Back!" he yelled, poking at the Fury.

I grabbed a planting stick. I joined Leo.

Suddenly, flames raced up the wooden handle of his rake. "What-" Leo said. The flames started spreading. The Fury was engulfed in them.

Leo had a scared look in his eyes.

"I-I have to go," he said. He ran out the door.

I followed him.

"LEO?"

I shouted to the pouring rain.

He didn't answer.

I was alone again.

All alone.


	5. A Stuffed Panda Gets Murdered

This time, I ran into Jason Grace.

"Hey," he said.

I raised my eyebrows. "Hey," I said, but not so casually. I still missed Leo.

[Awww.]

Never mind him.

Jason took a deep breath. "Okay...well, Reyna sent me to get you, so I guess...well, are you a demigod?"

I just stared at him.

"Okay, let me explain. You know the Roman myths?"

I nodded.

"Well, thery'e real. Everything in them."

I gasped. "Like the Cyclops I had to fight?"

He nodded. "How old were you?"

"12."

"How old are you now?"

"13."

Now it was Jason's turn to gasp. "How did you survive that long?"

I didn't answer that one.

My first year at Camp Jupiter was completely normal. Except I didn't get claimed. One day, when I was walking up a hill to tell Octavian he was a jerk, (for like the 1,000,000th time) it happened. Jason and Reyna were walking behind me, just to make sure I didn't try to punch him again. Suddenly, they gasped.

Well, at least Jason did.

"What?" I said, spinning around.

Jason pointed.

I looked.

Above my head, there was a glowing green trident. "Filia Neptune?" Jason whispered, all though I swear the bugs on the ground could hear him. They grabbed my arms and raced me up to Octavian. "Hey!" I protested, but I knew there was nothing I could do. You see, at Camp Jupiter, after you get claimed, you go to the augur to get a prophecy.

Octavian stabbed a stuffed panda in the gut. He spread the stuffing around, as if he could read it. But this time, he could.

_ A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_ Shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_ And see the world in endless sleep_

_ The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_ A single choice shall end his days_

_ Olympus to preserve or raze_

"No," I whispered.

I knew it could only mean two people: Jason or me.

And I had heard that fifth line very clearly:

_A single choice shall end his days._

And even though it would probably mean Jason, Romans in old times used "his" for everybody.

I heard Jason and Reyna talking.

"...others..." "...possibility..." "_...Graecus..." _"...camp..."

"_Graecus _camp?" I asked them. "Others? No. The only two people it could be are me and Jason."

I ran away.

But I heard this:

Octavian saying: "Guys? I need a new stuffed panda."

"Shut up, Octavian." ~Reyna & Jason


	6. I Cry Over A Muffin

My 15th birthday was very lonely. I stayed in a barn and ate a muffin. I remembered celebrating my 13th birthday with Leo...

_Leo starts singing._

_"Happy birthday to-"_

_"ME!"_

_"Happy birthday to-"_

_"ME!"_

_"Happy birthday-"_

_"I'M AWESOME!"_

_"Happy birthday to-"_

_"ME...And many more!"_

_"And maybe not!"_

I cried and ate my muffin.

. . .

The day before my 16th birthday, I was really worried.

Octavian's prophecy was almost bound to come true for me.

I hoped Jason was okay.

I ended up fighting a Sphinx.

They asked the old riddle:

"What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three at night?"

I knew exactly what Oedipus had answered:

"The answer is man. A baby crawls, a grown man walks upright, and an old man walks with a cane."

Even though I had answered correctly, we fought.

I, of course, won.


	7. I Get Run Over By A Ship

A ship ran into me.

I was blown to the side, and landed, skidding, on ice in Utah. (Don't ask me how it got there.)

"Ow!" I said.

"Hey, watch where you're going, will you?" cried a voice. A familiar voice.

I stood up and peered over the rim of the ship.

"Leo?" I asked.

"JASON?" I called incredulously.

"Rachel?" They said at the same time.

"You guys know this person?" asked another voice.

"How could I not? She's a legend at Camp Jupiter!"

I climbed over the side of the boat.

Then hugged Leo.

Then Jason, which was really awkward because Piper glared at me the whole time.

They introduced themselves to me.

"I'm a legend?" I asked Jason.

"Yeah, you're then only person ever to run away from Camp Jupiter."

"Who's your godly parent?" asked Percy.

"Neptune," I said.

"I am the daughter of Neptune."


	8. I Have a Conversation With A Bird

Percy gaped at me. "What's wrong with him?" I mouthed to Jason. Jason started to reply, but then a harpy landed on top of the mast. "Hey, Ella!" called Frank. "This harpy is your friend?" I asked incredulously. I looked at the guy. He was this kind of chubby baby-man and had on a Camp Jupiter T-shirt and jeans. "Mars?" I asked, but Jason was interrupted again. Ella, the harpy, was speaking.

_"Just like it was in the first Great War,_

_Now will come a time of blood,_

_Enemies number more,_

_After the flood._

_There will come two who must unite,_

_Water shall meet with the kite,_

_The falcon and the seaweed plead,_

_"You must lead! You must lead!"_

"Um, Ella?" said Percy. "Was that a prophecy?"

Ella hid her face under her wings. "Dangerous prophecy!" she replied. "That prophecy is dangerous!"

"Why?" I asked. I thought I remembered something that had to do with a falcon and a kite. Ella just shook her head. "Ella cannot tell!" "Because you don't know or you won't tell?" I asked, pointing Stethi at her. "Rachel," Hazel hissed. "Be nice!" "Ella does not know! Ella does not know!" shouted Ella, and then spouted another prophecy, this one even more confusing than the last.

_Gems and death await love,_

_He does not suffer enough._

_One shall not survive the Ghost King's rage,_

_Either foam, or seaweed age._


End file.
